Cold Day
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: Beast Boy broke the Towers heater. A lonely alien and a worried boy meet in a tangle of blankets, and Cyborg sees a whole lot more than he wanted to... Pairings: RobStar


Starfire sighed into the window and saw her breath come up as a fine mist, fogging her view. Today was an extremely cold, winter day. It was the kind of day that not even a bubbly, cheerful, cold-resistant alien would want to go outside in. Plus, there was no snow. What was the point?

Of course, it probably was warmer outside than in Titan's Tower. Beastboy had "accidentally" broken the Tower's supposed revolutionary, state-of-the-art maintenance system. Apparently, it had not been able to withstand Polar Bear Beast Boy as he came crashing down on the furnace. Now, the Titans were too cold to even complain about it, let alone do anything.

Starfire, bundled up in at least ten various quilts, shawls, and blankets, hobbled over to the door. She had been feeling quite lonely all of today, as no one dared venture out of his or her rooms. _Perhaps Robin is not training. No, he cannot be. Not in this cold! At least, I hope not…_ With this less-than-cheery thought in her head, Starfire set off for Robin's room.

Robin wasn't training, for once. He was stuck in his own bedroom, too frozen to move. He was starting to realize just how much he hated this room. The only time he was ever usually in it was to sleep, but being frozen in for hours on the end made him realize how bleak and dreary it actually was. The training room was full of machines and punching bags and killer robots, the living room and kitchen of the Tower were always full of life and people (even though there were only five, they were pretty good at taking up space and making noise), but his own room had nothing in it but a desk and a bed. He had never bothered decorating. _Starfire's room must be rainbow-themed,_ he thought, smiling slightly. Then he frowned. _I hope she's not too cold. I'm gonna kill Beast Boy for messing up the heating. _Somehow managing to drag himself out of bed with his many blankets adorning him like a rather large cape, he shuffled to the door only to be stopped by a knock.

_Who would come visit me when it's this cold?_ Robin wondered as he discovered that shuffling along was not quite as efficient as jumping. He hopped to the door and opened it, but quickly drew his hand back into the warmth of the covers. A red-nosed Starfire stood at the door. "Robin, may I enter? The ways of the hall are quite cold," she sniffled. Robin hurriedly hopped aside. At the sight of him, Starfire burst out laughing. "I am sorry, friend, but it is rather humorous to watch someone such as yourself doing something as silly as jumping to move around."

Robin blushed, but it was hard to tell, as his face was already red from the cold. "Someone such as myself?"

"Yes! You are always so dignified and have no time for such childish activity."

Robin frowned and shuffled over to the bed. Starfire, under the impression that she had said something insulting, shuffled over, too. "I am sorry, Robin. But there is another reason."

"Yeah?"

Starfire giggled. "You look rather like the hotdogs we saw in the documentary."

Robin looked down. He had brown blankets, and the red shirt of his pajamas and his red slippers (which he wore for warmth purposes only) were the only things that could be seen. He glanced feebly up at her. "I _do_ look kinda like a hotdog, don't I?"

Starfire giggled again and sat beside him. He noticed her shivering slightly, even under the layers of…well, layers. _Beast Boy, you're paying for this._ "You okay?" he asked her.

"I am fine, friend. I am merely, well, cold," she said, snuggling into her blankets. "Then again, who is not?"

Robin had he strangest vision of _him_ snuggling with her like that, but automatically banished it, before his brain could really think about that. "Yeah. Do you even know what BB and Cy were doing? To break the furnace, I mean."

"No, but I believe they were playing Hide-And-Seek," said Starfire thoughtfully. Robin groaned and fell back on to the bed. Starfire looked at him, concerned.

"Imagine what they'd do to the Tower if they were playing Tag," she heard him mumble. "No, forget the Tower, that'd be destroyed. Imagine what they would do to the city! How do you destroy a furnace playing Hide-And-Seek?" Robin tried to sit up, but that was decidedly a lot harder than falling down.

"I do not know, but I knew Cyborg and Beast Boy would have found a way to do it," she sighed, trying and failing to help Robin up. Eventually, they gave up, and Starfire fell back on the bed so they could talk face to face.

"So, what'd you need?" asked Robin, trying to sound casual. How in the world did they end up like this? His frantic mind could not cope with the position he was in, so he tried to act normally.

"I was feeling rather lonely, and I was wondering…" she trailed off, her face turning red.

"Wondering what?"

"I was hoping that…"

"Yes?"

"I was hoping that you would not be training on a day as cold as this," she finished, embarrassed to have doubted Robin. Robin seemed upset, too. Surely she had not stepped that far out of line?

"Oh, well, I'm not," he said gruffly, trying to get up again. What had he been expecting? A proclamation of her undying love? Maybe a kiss? He was disgusted with himself. "Never let yourself get distracted," he had always thought. Of all things, the possibility of training in this weather had not even occurred to him. Was he losing his touch? Starfire had been on his mind most of the morning. Who cared about villains when Starfire was around?

Robin successfully sat up. "But you're right. I should train."

"Robin!"

"Who knows, we might need to fight in this kind of weather. I know we have before. Besides, it'll warm me up," Robin said, starting for the door. For the second time that day, Starfire interrupted him.

"Robin, please!" she cried.

"Look, Starfire…"

"No, it is not that. I am stuck," she said, distressed. Robin couldn't help himself. He chuckled as he turned around to see Starfire wriggling like a worm to escape from her blanket prison.

"Can't you fly out, Star?"

"No, I shall drop my blankets!"  
He came back to help her, shaking his head, but smiling. Reluctantly, he let go of his blankets. In seconds, his whole body was blue and his teeth were chattering. He worked as fast as possible to free Starfire of her bonds. The minute the cold air touched her skin, she shrieked and threw herself into Robin's arms. "I did not know it was so cold!"

Robin wrapped his arms tightly around her. The two teens huddled together, desperately reaching for at least one of Starfire's blankets. Robin, however, was only doing it for Starfire's sake. He must not have been such a treat for Starfire to hold, but she practically had warmth emanating off her and her skin was so soft to his bare arms…why had he chosen to not to wear a hoodie last night? He scolded himself for enjoying it. Meanwhile, Starfire grasped a blanket and tried to wrap it around both of them. Robin let go of her very unwillingly.

"I-it's ok-kay, S-s-s-star, you us-s-se it-t," he said, his teeth chattering. Starfire shook her head, hugged him again, and enveloped both of them in it tightly. Robin's heart went haywire, and he was sure Starfire could feel it. He was as close to her as physically possible. Starfire pressed up against him, trying to share body heat…_I think_. Robin, however Bruce-like, was not about to pass up this chance. He hugged her as tightly as he could.

"Robin, I believe my feet are—AAH!" cried Starfire as she fell on to the bed, bringing Robin on top of her. For a minute, Robin could only stare at those bright, surprised, emerald eyes. Then, when he saw a blush creep up her cheeks, he pushed himself off.

"Tangled," she said in a breathy whisper.

"Damn-I mean, sorry," Robin mumbled, embarrassed enough to forget about the cold, and even embarrassed enough to forget that they were still tangled in the same blanket. Apparently, the blanket was still tangled around Starfire's feet. As she tried to stand up with Robin, turning a steady red, she slipped again, promptly knocking Robin off his feet. This time, they were spared the embarrassment of landing on top of each other. The only things of Robin's that landed on top of Starfire's were his lips.

Robin was sure he had moved. How could fate be so kind as to position him so perfectly on top of her? But another thought, one that took hold of his entire mind, washed out that thought.

He was kissing Starfire, and she was kissing him back.

He could feel her lips start moving against his own. He kissed her with all of his being, bringing himself on top of her, like the first time they fell. He felt the blanket slowly slide off them, but miraculously, he didn't feel cold anymore. He didn't think Starfire noticed. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. _That feels good…_ Robin thought absently, licking her bottom lip. She let him in. What had started out as a slightly not-so-innocent kiss turned into an all-out make-out session. Both were fighting desperately to get on top of the other, and neither noticed the door open until the guest started to talk.

"Well, seeing as y'all are busy…" started Cyborg, looking somewhere in between trying not to laugh and trying not to puke. Starfire and Robin separated with sheepish grins on their faces. "Well, just wanted to say the heater's working. And that I'm glad y'all got a room and didn't do that in public."

Starfire buried her head in Robin's chest as the door closed, extremely embarrassed. Robin loosely slung an arm around the front of her waist.

"I love you," Starfire said, looking up at him. Robin smiled.

"I love you, too," he said kissing her neck. Immediately, Starfire jumped.

"Robin!"

Robin looked up, alarmed. "What?"

"It…tickles," said Starfire. Robin grinned wickedly.

"Does it?" Starfire took one look at his face and shrieked, laughingly flying to the doorway. She almost made it.


End file.
